Photos are essential to driving internet traffic for social networks and communication platforms. For social networks, photo's contribute in two significant ways. First, users become locked into the network as their photos are uploaded and compiled on it. Once on the network, it is frequently cumbersome for users to migrate their collection to other networks. Additionally posts with photos have much higher interaction rates than posts without photos.
The popularity and convenience of digital cameras as well as the widespread of use of Internet communications have caused user-produced images such as photographs to become ubiquitous. Image editing systems for various consumer electronic devices and personal computers enable a user to manipulate images. Such image editing systems typically require the user to understand complicated and difficult instructions to manipulate an image. This level of knowledge places advanced editing features out of the grasp of the average user.